Con nadie que no sea yo
by TwoDollar
Summary: Es un fic en respuesta al reto de MoonyspaT dejado en el grupo de msn StoryWeavers. Es un Siriusremus slash o yaoi


_Ejem... antes que nada aviso que esto no es un plagio... soy eiri sakuma en slasheaven... lo único que aquí me he puesto el nombre de TwoDollar (y si pudiera me lo cambiaría en slasheaven tb...)... Si queréis comprobarlo podeís escribirme a mi correo que es y sale en mi perfil de eiri sakuma... Creo que no queda nada que decir... disculpen las molestias..._

_Un one shot... ke responde al reto de MoonyspaT dejado en el grupo de msn Story-Weavers._

_Bueno... no es exactamente lo que pediste, no tiene demasiado humor, pero es que me inspiraste niña... de todas formas espero que te guste! _

_Pareja: Remus/Sirius_

_Advertencias... slash ¿Voyerismo?(es coña)_

_Los personajes no son míos etc etc..._

Con nadie... que no sea yo 

Dos palabras bien dichas, y una noche de diversión. Eso es todo lo que basta para satisfacer a Sirius Black, el deseado Sirius Black. En su quinto curso de Hogwarts ya había probado más cosas que la mayoría de los alumnos que acababan de salir de Hogwarts. Si bien muchos suspiraban por poder pasar una noche con él, otros veían degradante hacerlo… al menos uno de ellos…

Pero sería injusto insinuar que solamente sus palabras conseguían que todo aquel que se le cruzara se rindiese a su persona. Sino lo creéis preguntádselo, por ejemplo, a la ravenclaw con la que se encontraba en esos momentos, mientras la pareja disfrutaba de ese día libre cierta persona se removía incomoda en uno de los sillones de la sala común de Gryffindor. El eco de las voces resonaba con más fuerza de la normal, debido al silencio que reinaba en la casa, muestra evidente de la ausencia de la mayoría de los integrantes de la misma. La causa aparente era una salida a Hosgmeade (N.a: No tengo el libro y no puedo mirarlo sorry) y el exceso de deberes.

Remus Lupin agarró el cojín mas cercano para taparse la cabeza y ahogar un poco el ruido, que comenzaba a resultarle insoportable. Justo cuando estaba a punto de asfixiarse con el cojín, su compañero Peter entró en la habitación.

.- ¡Hola Remus!- saludó alegremente la pequeña rata.

.- Colagusano...- respondió el aludido a modo de saludo, aún en su intento de asfixiarse.

.- ¿Dónde estan James y Sirius? – preguntó Peter.

Remus hizo un considerable esfuerzo para no tirarse encima de colagusano y morderlo.

.- A ver colagusano, por una vez en tu vida usa esa supuesta materia gris que debes tener... – escupió Remus encolerizado.

.-¿eh?

.-... que pienses... – murmuró el pequeño lobo exasperado.

.- ¡Claro!...

5 minutos después...

.- Ummm... – se rindió el prefecto de gryffindor, preguntándose que había hecho para merecer eso, antes de contestar- James no lo sé con certeza, pero seguramente estará correteando detrás de Lily...

.- ¿Y sirius?

.- Grr- gruñó Remus- ¿Los ruidos que escuchas no te dan ninguna idea?

Ambos jóvenes guardaron silencio. Los gemidos ahogados consiguieron sonrojar a Remus, por el contrario colagusano tenía cara de póquer, aunque al cabo de unos segundos pasó a una de preocupación (ya claro).

.- Remus, ¿ese es Sirius?- la voz le temblaba.

Lupin asintió de manera cansina. No sabía si colagusano lo estaba haciendo por molestar, pero definitivamente lo estaba consiguiendo.

.- Son cosas mías o se... – divagó Peter

.- Sí... –le cortó.

.- Pero eso es terrible- lloriqueó la vergüenza de Gryffindor.

.- Lo sé... – no pudo evitar suspirar Remus.

.- Y... ¿te parece bien dejar a tu amigo tirado en un momento como este? Es tu deber como prefecto y como amigo ir a ayudarle- exigió la oveja negra, rata digo...

.- Lo que Black quiera hacer con su vida no es de mi incumbencia.

.- Pero lunático... lo estan torturando... y... ¿Desde cuando lo llamas Black?

.- ... ¿torturando?

.- Sí... ¿que otra cosa podría hacer que el gran Canuto se lamentase así?- explicó Peter haciéndose el entendido.

.-... hombre para mi sería una tortura... pero a Sirius le gusta ¬¬...

.- ¡Para ti y para cualquiera!

.- Colagusano... ¿exactamente que crees que le hacen a Sirius?

.- No estoy seguro- admitió este avergonzado – pero algo muy terrible ha de ser para que Sirius este así... ayúdale...

Remus estaba buscando las palabras exactas para conseguir avergonzar lo suficiente a colagusano y que le dejase en paz por un buen rato (el resto de su vida a ser posible), pero una idea más bien brillante, pasó por su cabeza. Sonrío al estilo Slytherin y escogió con cuidado sus palabras.

.- Peter, como podría decirlo... – decía como si le costase mucho hablar de ello.- Resulta que a Sirius no le gusta que yo le ayude, ya sabes como soy prefecto y todo ese rollo... pero quizás tú... bueno no da igual, al fin y al cabo a ti no te interesa la gloria...

.- ¿Gloria? ¿cómo?... cuenta Remus haré cualquier cosa que sea necesaria...

.- Bueno es que... da igual es demasiado arriesgado... aunque quizás yo pueda cubrirte las espaldas...

.- Vale, ¿qué he de hacer?

.- Quiero que subas y plantes cara a quien este haciendo a Sirius gem... GRITAR así... si eso, y yo estaré detrás tuya por si acaso, quedaras como un héroe.

.- ¡Claro vamos!... oh Remus, te debo tanto...

.- No es nada, adelántate tú, yo te cubro.

El ingenuo (y estúpido ¬¬) muchacho se encaminó con... paso ¿digno?... hacia la habitación que compartía con sus compañeros de curso. Mientras Remus se escondía en un rincón cerca de las escaleras, un perfecto lugar para escucharlo todo. Peter con mayor atrevimiento del que sentía abrió la puerta tras la que se encontraba Sirius Black... y la ravenclaw..., a la vez que decía:

.- Tú maldito ser apártate de mi amigo, NADIE SE MERECE TAL TORTURA...- gritó cerrando los ojos y alzando la varita.

Tanto Sirius como la chica se giraron para ver a la persona que había irrumpido de una manera tan brusca. La chica por acto reflejo se sonrojó mientras se cubría con una sabana. Sirius se sentó cubriéndose (n.a: más bien intentándolo jeje...) su anatomía. Miró a la chica perplejo mientras decía torpemente:

.- Hombre... le falta practica, pero tampoco es que sea una absoluta tortura.

.- ¿Cómo que me falta práctica?- cuestionó la chica mosqueada.

.- Cariño, no te ofendas, pero como a todo ravenclaw, que se precie, la teoría la llevas bien, pero lo que es practica va más bien tirando...

.- ¿Pero quién te has creído que eres? ¿Y si eso fuese verdad, cosa totalmente imposible, porque gemías tanto?- argumentó gritando mientras buscaba su ropa.

.- Bueno, no sólo las chicas saben fingir...

Eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso, la chica fuera de sus casillas (y quien no si te dicen algo así O.o) le arreó un bofetón digno de mención a Sirius, y salió de la estancia como alma que lleva el diablo, aún a medio vestir y siendo observada de manera lujuriosa y babeante por Peter y confundida por Sirius. Tras unos momentos de silencio Sirius decidió que ya era hora de pedirle explicaciones a su menos preciado amigo.

.- ¿Qué coño ha sido eso colagusano?

.- eh... no sé, ¿de que hablas?

Sirius ya era la cuarta o quinta persona en el día que se aguantó las ganas de atentar contra la seguridad de colagusano. Le dirigió una convincente mirada(vamos que el miró muy mal) dándole pie a contar que había ocurrido.

.- Fue Remus, el me dijo que viniese. Creíamos que te estaban torturando, gritabas de manera rara y lastimera.

.- Bueno lo de lastimera si que lo comparto con colagusano.

.- ¿Y tú donde estabas?- Black, desvió la mirada a la persona que había entrado.

.- ¿Yo? Estaba tratando de leer, pero ese ruido tan irritante que hacíais, me desconcentraba, y colagusano dijo que él te rescataría... parece ser que en contra de cualquiera de mis pronósticos lo consiguió... realmente no lo esperaba...

.- ¿Cómo que no te lo esperabas? Siempre haces lo mismo, estoy harto- comenzó a alterarse Sirius – DESDE HACE MÁS DE UN AÑO QUE NO PUEDO TIRARME A NADIE SIN QUE TÚ O ALGUIEN, QUE TÚ MANDES, INTERRUMPA.

.- Eso no es del todo correcto, a mi favor he de decir que...

.- SOLO HE PODIDO ACOSTARME CON CHICAS LOS DIAS DE LUNA LLENA O EN SU DEFECTO EN LA VISPERA DE UN PUTO EXAMEN. ¿TÚ ESO LO VES NORMAL?

.- Lo que no veo normal es que te estés comportando...- nuevamente fue cortado por Sirius.

.- ¿Y CÓMO DEBO COMPORTARME SEGÚN TÚ? ESTOY HASTA LOS COJONES, DAME UN BUEN MOTIVO PARA QUE TENGAS QUE JODERME SIEMPRE.

.- Yo no te jodo siempre, solo evito que hagas tonterías.

.- CLARO TONTERÍAS QUE TÚ NO PUEDES HACER, ADMÍTELO ESTAS CELOSO- Notable sonrojo por parte de Remus ante las palabras dichas- Estas celoso de mi, de mi éxito con las chicas, de todo lo que se relaciona conmigo.

.- Deja de decir tonterías, solo he tratado de cumplir mi deber como prefecto y como amigo,- trató de controlarse Remus- porque te recuerdo que sabes lo que James siente por Lily y tú casi te la tiras, eso jamás te lo hubiese perdonado... Y que me dices de las niñas esas con las que sueles coquetear, son de tercero...

.- ¿y qué? Con mi vida hago lo que me de la puta gana., ¿qué más da la edad que tengan mis rollos?

.- ESTAS ENFERMO – terminó por gritar Lupin desesperado.

.- PUES EN ES CASO NO VUELVAS A HABLARME, NO TE ENTROMETAS NUNCA MÁS EN MI VIDA.

Remus recibió estas palabras como un balde de agua fría, lo había hecho, había terminado por alejar de si a Sirius. Unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus dorados ojos. Dio media vuelta y salió prácticamente corriendo de la habitación. Necesitaba ir a algún sitio donde poder desahogarse sin nadie que lo viese. Mientras tanto, en la habitación que acababa de abandonar, se produjo una nueva pelea, o más bien una amenaza de muerte para que colagusano saliese de esta.

De camino a la sala común de Gryffindor se encontraba una pareja, Lily y James, James después de mucho insistirle había conseguido conquistar a Lily, o al menos convencerla para que saliese con él. Pero para eso está le había puesto una condición, que nadie lo supiese, al menos de momento. Entre sonrisas y pequeñas bromas avanzaban hacia su casa, mas a la salida de esta se encontraron con Remus Lupin, que a pesar de no encontrarse todavía llorando, no dejaba de dar un aspecto triste, y los agudos ojos de Lily alcanzaban a ver que este estaba reteniendo lágrimas. El chico simplemente paso de largo sin dar explicación alguna a los reclamos que en ese momento le hacía James. Cuando Potter se disponía a seguir a su amigo Lily lo detuvo tomándolo suavemente del brazo y mirándole significativamente. Ambos entraron en la sala dispuestos a averiguar lo ocurrido, en esta se encontraron a Peter. Le preguntaron que había pasado y este se limito a responder con sorna:

.- Nada, otra pelea conyugal, nadie diría que el de la cornamenta eres tú James

Tanto Lily como James pusieron los ojos en blanco y se retiraron al sillón que se encontraba enfrente de la chimenea. Asegurándose de que no quedaba nadie en la sala se sentaron apoyando sus espaldas en el sillón y abrazándose.

.- No los entiendo, de verdad... a Canuto sí, quiero decir es un poco irresponsable, pero en cambio Lunático es una persona madura y responsable, no entiendo su comportamiento...

.- James... no se te ha ocurrido pensar- dijo Lily apoyándose en el hombro de su novio- que quizás Remus ¿esté enamorado de Sirius?

.- Ya claro...- bufó James, pero no pudo evitar encontrarle una retorcida y posible lógica al asunto... –_"Bueno sí... es posible... maldita sea porque uno de mis mejores amigo tiene que ser gay... bueno eso en verdad me da igual, es más quedarían cómicos como pareja... aunque pobre Remus teniendo que soportar a Sirius... Pero por otra parte es posible que Sirius también sienta algo por él, de momento sólo Remus ha podido controlar a Siri... Ummm quien sabe..."_ Lily cariño, que tienes en mente.

Una sonrisa traviesa cruzó el pecoso rostro de su chica.

Mientras tanto fuera de Hogwarts Remus se maldecía por haber cometido tamaña estupidez. Sabía que sus celos no le iban a llevar a nada bueno, al fin y al cabo siempre supo que Sirius jamás lo vería de la misma forma que él lo veía. Debía haber aguantado sus celos, ahora ni siquiera lo tendría como amigo. Al rato ya ni siquiera tenía fuerza para llorar. Con una amarga sonrisa se apresuro a encaminarse hacia el castillo. Abandonó la casa de los gritos, su refugio y rezó porque Sirius no estuviese en su habitación.

Cuando llegó al castillo, para su desgracia, si se encontró con Sirius. Se dirigieron una mirada desafiante y Lupin fue a por su pijama y sus para ir a darse una ducha antes de acostarse.

.- Espera Remi, te acompaño- se acopló alegre James, mientras agarraba la cintura de su amigo de forma íntima- Hace mucho que no nos duchamos juntos-dijo sonriendo.

.- Ya... pero es que voy al baño de los prefectos...

.- Y no me dejas ir... Jooo con lo que yo te quiero... además en ese baño tan grande, podemos hacer muchas cosas – dijo de manera sensual remarcando sus palabras y dejando a sus manos recorrer el cuerpo de nuestro lobito.

.- Eh... esta bien- dijo sonrojándose, al ser tocado por su amigo de ese modo.- Pero lleva la capa... (de invisibilidad)

.- Jeje.. no la necesitaremos...

.- ¿Cómo?- Se sorprendió Remus.

.- Que ya mismo la cojo- dijo a la vez que depositaba un suave beso en la mejilla de su amigo.

Mientras tanto Sirius Black miraba de reojo la situación. O era producto de su imaginación, o bien su mejor amigo le estaba tirando los tejos de una manera demasiada descarada a **su** Remus...

Ya todos los estudiantes se habían acostado y dormido, para cuando Cornamenta y Lunático regresaron de su ducha. Trataron de entrar sin hacer ruido, pero James o parecía poder evitar soltar un risita nerviosa y cuando Remus se apoyó en la cama le sobó el culo y le pidió que le dejase dormir con él.

.- Pero ¡¿qué dices!... Ya eres mayorcito para que durmamos juntos- contestó cortado Remus.

.- Ummm ¿Quién dice que quiera dormir?- susurró aunque resultó lo suficientemente audible para que Sirius se enterase, que ahora fue él el que se removió incomodo.

.- James...

.- No te avergüences... no después de todo lo que hemos hecho- y pegándose a su oído le susurró una frase que sólo Remus, a quien iba dirigida la frase, pudo oírla.

Finalmente, James, consiguió un hueco en la cama del lobito. Y Sirius por alguna inexplicable razón no consiguió pegar ojo en todo la noche, pero no creaís que era porque estaba pendiente de lo que pasaba en la cama que se encontraba a su lado, no...

El lunes comenzó más aburrido que de costumbre, en la casa de gryffindor al menos ya que sus principales payasos no se encontraban en activo. Los chicos, a pesar de que Remus y Sirius no se dedicaron ni un saludo formal, bajaron juntos al Gran Comedor, allí se encontraron a una sonriente pelirroja, que como era costumbre, ni se molesto en mirar a James, pero por extraño que parezca James no hizo nada porque esta lo mirará. Remus iba a cederle el sitio al lado de esta, pero la chica le invitó a sentarse de manera directa a él, rechazarlo sería una grosería. El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo, más que nada porque Sirius no abrió su boca para nada. Cuando estaban finalizando este Lily hizo un extraño pedido:

.- Remus, disculpa ¿te importaría ayudarme en pociones? Es que últimamente ando un poco perdida en esa asignatura, y como a ti se te da b todo /b bien... he pensado que si no es molestia podrías ayudarme ¿Qué dices?

.- Encantado Lily, sabes que siempre estoy disponible para ti.

Lo siguiente en escucharse fue una maldición y un chillido. A Sirius se le había caído el vaso de zumo, y se había derramado s contenido por la mesa... y por su compañera... James aguanto una sonrisa mientras apuraba lo que le quedaba de desayuno. Lily ayudo a su compañera hasta que Remus se retiró, entonces decidió que era mas importante aferrarse a su brazo para acompañarlo al aula de pociones que quedarse a arreglar un estropicio de Sirius. Que por cierto, se encontraba mirando a Lily como si quisiese matarla, que cosas...

Una vez en el aula Horace les dejó trabajando en una poción especialmente difícil. Cuando aún no había finalizado la clase Lily comenzó a hablar con Remus, para agradecerle que se pusiese con ella en la clase.

.- Muchísimas gracias Remus, de verdad lo necesitaba.

.- Eh.. de nada, pero yo no he hecho nada especial, lo hemos hecho entre los dos...

.- Claro eso también, pero si lo hemos conseguido es porque hay buena química entre nosotros, no sé si me entiendes- dijo acariciándole el brazo.

Mientras en la mesa de atrás sus ocupantes se encontraban echándole miradas despectivas a la pelirroja... y algo más.

.- Pero por favor... abrasé visto, ¿tú has visto como se le pega Sirius? Esta Lily es demasiado...

.- Jaja, que, ¿estas molesto Jamescito?

.- Pues claro ¿tú no?

.- No veo porque **YO **debería estarlo... – dijo con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

.- También... pero mira, ahora le esta tocando la rodilla... Jo, no es justo...

.- A fastidiarse, está visto que con ella no tienes oportunidad.

.- Y... ¿Quién ha dicho que quiera tener alguna oportunidad precisamente con **ella**?

.- **¿CÓMO?**

Toda la clase se giró a mirar al heredero de los Black, este trató de fulminarlos con la mirada, y para cuando se dio cuenta había cogido a Remus de la muñeca y lo arrastraba fuera de la clase con él. Quizás fuese demasiado exagerado, pero no permitiría que nadie coquetease con su lobito(y mío). Vale quizás hubiese sido un poco lento en darse cuenta de que quería a Remus para algo más que amistad... Pero no era su culpa (apenas), era la de Remus, porque nunca había mostrado interés por nadie... por nadie que no fuese él. Bueno que más daba.

.- Sirius ¿se puede saber que haces?- jadeaba Remus mientras trataba de zafarse de su agarre.

.- Sssh tranquilo y espera- dijo mientras se paraba en seco y acariciaba con el dorso de su mano la mejilla de Remus, quien se limito a asentir con la cabeza mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

Salieron a los terrenos del colegio y se encaminaron (bueno más bien se encaminó Sirius y arrastró al pobre Lupin U)hacia el haya(creo que era un haya...) donde solían ponerse. Una vez allí colocó suave, pero de manera imperativa a Remus de espaldas al famoso árbol. Sirius se dedicó a observar al asustado Remus.

.- Sirius ¿qué...?

.- Sssh... calla... ahora tengo que hablar yo... pero, espera...- apoyo su frente con la de Remus y cerró sus ojos.

Pasaron así unos 3 minutos, hasta que por fin Sirius se decidió a hablar.

.- Rem... no quiero perderte. De verdad siento haberme comportado así ayer... no sé lo que me paso...

.- Tranquilo es normal, es más es verdad... siempre ando entrome...

.- no digas nada- lo cortó Siri- Es todo culpa mía... no debí jamás acercarme a ninguna persona... tú solo lo hacías por mi bien...

.- Ya está. Deja de decir tonterías.

.- Pero...

.- No, ahora calla tú- ordenó... Remus(O.o!)- Sabes tan bien como yo que rara vez lo he hecho por tu bien, lo hice por mi y porque no soporto verte con nadie, con nadie... que no sea yo... se que suena egoísta, se que quizás no te lo esperabas de mi... es más ni yo mismo esperaba ser capaz de admitir semejante cosa, pero de nada sirve engañarme... porque al fin y al cabo, si me has traído aquí... es por algo ¿no?

.- Esto... antes que nada debe de existir alguna ley que me proteja... ¡has cometido plagio!

.- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Remus shockeado...(shockeado?.. ejem dejadme que ya es tarde...)

.- Sí! Eso te lo iba a decir yo, lo de con nadie que no sea yo...

.- ¿De veras?

.- Pues si, adem...

Remus cortó otra vez a Sirius, pero esta vez no fue hablando, aunque también podemos decir que uso la boca para ello( si señores! Lo beso! Remi a siri! No al reves-). Sirius aún asombrado terminó por cerrar sus ojos para entregarse a esa apasionada muestra afectiva, que jamás espero que su lobito tomase la iniciativa, no la primera vez al menos, cabe añadir. Se apretó más contra Remus cogiéndole suavemente, y este decidió enrollar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Sirius para profundizar en ese beso. Sirius gustoso se dejo llevar y abrió sus ojos al sentir como suavemente su niño le mordía el labio y lo miraba de manera juguetona... preparado para todo...

Mientras un par de acoplados miraban la escena a la que habían contribuido... (voyerismo cof cof)

.- James...

.- ¿Si lily?

.- No deberíamos de dejar de mirar... esto esta pasando a mayores

.- No...

.- James...

.- Vale... dejemos de mirar...- sonrisa traviesa.- Tú primero...

.- Eh... ¿no pasa nada por quedarnos un ratito más no?

.- Ejem... No creo... si no se entera nadie...

.- ¿Esos son Sirius y Remus?- preguntó alguien.

.- Sip... a que hacen buena pareja ¿severus?

.- Pff Lupin es demasiado para Black pero en fin... dejadme sitio para mirar...

_Esto... hacedme un favor e ignorad el último dialogo... Bueno espero que si alguien que lee mis fics lee esto no me mate... cuando pueda actualizo los demás (que estamos en verano) Bueno el fic me salió demasiado forzado(es que lo hice en una tarde porque quería responder al reto... en vez de adjudicármelo avisando... eske soy...) y responde a un reto, si a la autora del reto (MoonyspaT ) no le gusta que me lo diga y puedo intentar seguirlo o cambiarlo... Lo que sea un comentario... Bueno... me despido besosSsSSs..._

**TwoDollar(o eiri sakuma...)**


End file.
